


No More Pumpkin Spice Before Bed

by Black_Mambaaaa



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Huxloween, I'm not good at writing scary stuff..., Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Maybe fluff, Modern AU, Not Really?, Star Wars - Freeform, horror?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mambaaaa/pseuds/Black_Mambaaaa
Summary: When Hux can't sleep all he ever wants is a pumpkin spice latte. His perfect boyfriend always ends up making them for him. But maybe it's time to rethink the time Hux drinks these.
 
This is my day one Huxloween writing prompt for Pumpkin Spice Latte.





	

The room was dark and cold, like the approaching autumn landscape that surrounded the world outside. Wind from the rain storm outside had knocked the power out. The man on the other side of the bed was warm, even though Hux had all of the blankets wrapped around himself.  
“Kylo…” Hux whined.  
Silence.  
“Kylo!” He tried again, this time moving closer and shaking him.  
“Huh...what do you want?” The younger man growled, obviously annoyed at the intrusion to his sleep.  
“I'm cold…”  
There was shifting and he heard an angered noise. Kylo wasn't happy, and it wasn't just because he'd been woken up.  
“Are you kidding me? You little shit…” Kylo sat up and glared at him.  
“No, it's freezing. And the power is out again…” Hux wasn't going to show Kylo he was getting to him.  
“Look...I'll consider sleeping a little closer to you, if you consider sharing those blankets.” Kylo cracked an eye open to look at him skeptically.  
Hux was desperate for warmth at this point and would do anything to get the other man to wrap his arms around him. For a moment, he considered not letting Kylo anywhere near the sheets and blankets with which he was entangled. In the dark, Kylo’s, now open, eyes were staring a hole into his skull; he moved closer then away again to tease him.  
That alone was enough to push Hux over.  
“Ugh. Fine!” Hux growled and offered Kylo the blankets by lifting them up.  
“I don’t want to cuddle with someone who woke me up then has an attitude with me.” He smirked and joined the older man under the blankets anyways.  
Almost instantly Hux felt warmer, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Kylo. He clung to him tightly and stole away the heat he was radiating. It felt good and he was almost guilty about not being able to return the favor for Ren. Wait...maybe he could.  
“Kylo...do you want to go get Pumpkin Spice Lattes?” He looked hopefully at his lover, even though he probably couldn’t see his face in the dark.  
“Oh my--” Kylo shifted next to him, sitting up so he could better see him. “Tell me you didn’t just suggest that we go get pumpkin spice lattes at three in the morning…”  
His cheeks burned red in the dark and he suddenly felt very warm. Hux could no longer tell if Kylo was angry or...laughing? Could that be laughter?  
“Please Kylo…”  
“Dammit, Hux. There’s no place that’s even open at this hour!”  
“So? Doesn’t mean some place isn’t open...or we could make our own!” Hux sounded extremely hopeful.  
This time Kylo actually laughed, although it sounded forced and more pitiful than anything.  
“I swear...you’re more addicted to those things than you are spending time with me…” He grumbled to himself. “Besides… Isn’t the power out?”  
“Oh...yeah...but we have a fireplace. It also gives us an excuse to cuddle by the fire…” Hux said the last half in a sing song sort of voice, trying his best to entice Kylo into doing it.  
Kylo groaned and was quiet for a long time. Hux could tell he was seriously considering it, there had to be some way to convince him.  
Slowly Hux loosened his grip and moved so he was eye to eye with Kylo, whether or not he could see him was another story. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Kylo’s then pulled back. A small smile crossed his features and he began peppering soft kisses all over his lover’s face.  
“Fine...but I expect pay back…” Hux nodded enthusiastically and jumped out of the bed.  
Almost instantly he regretted it and grabbed one of the blankets off the bed. Kylo slowly followed behind, bare chested and hair a mess, grabbing a blanket for himself as he followed behind. The floor was icy cold against Hux’s feet and he jumped slightly as he heard a scratching noise.  
“Calm down, babe. It’s just a tree on the window.” Kylo put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.  
“I can’t see a thing and my phone is dead…” Hux muttered and relaxed at Kylo’s touch.  
“Hold on.” A few moments later Kylo had pulled his phone from his pocket and was shining the built in flashlight around the room.  
Now Kylo led the way to the kitchen, where before doing anything else, he pulled candles and matches out of a drawer and began lighting the candles. Hux watched as he placed them around the room the light a fire in the fireplace. Hux jumped as he saw a shadow jump across the room from one of the candles.  
Kylo walked back into the kitchen, shedding his blanket onto the floor as he did so. With a yawn and a tired smile he began playing barista for Hux. The redhead watched him, thoroughly intrigued as he worked slowly to make two nice warm pumpkin spice lattes. The scent filled the air and Hux felt himself drifting into a daze. Kylo watched him with a small smirk as he added the finishing touches; the sound of whipped cream caused Hux’s eyes to snap open.  
“Here you go, your majesty.” Kylo’s sarcastic voice cut through the cold, silent air.  
“Thanks.” Hux muttered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as he grabbed the mug from Kylo’s hands.  
The mug was warm in his hands as he slowly walked over to the fireplace, taking each step carefully so he didn’t trip over his blanket or spill his latte. When he sat down on the floor in front of the fire, he looked over at Kylo expectantly, his eyes pleading him to come keep him warm. Hux took a sip from his latte and sighed happily at the warmth that flooded through his veins; Kylo merely laughed at his new whipped cream mustache.  
“What?” Hux tilted his head in curiosity.  
“You…” Kylo walked over with his own mug and sat down next to Hux.  
Before Hux could say anything Kylo was on him. He was careful not to spill either of their drinks as he pressed his lips to Hux’s. To Hux, Kylo’s lips were soft and warm, they tasted of pumpkin spice and whipped cream which made Hux smile. Kylo continued pressing forward and soon licked at the whipped cream above Hux’s lips. When he was sure he got it all he pulled away and grinned.  
“You taste good.” Kylo purred and kissed Hux’s nose.  
“So do you…” Hux said with a yawn and snuggled up against Kylo.  
They sat on the floor, as close as they could, sipping their drinks for a long time. Eventually Hux drifted off with his head on Kylo’s shoulder and Kylo’s chin pressing into his hair.

His eyes snapped open as he realized he’d fallen asleep, and in quite the uncomfortable position too. A hand was in his red hair and he sighed, looking over to see Ren sleeping. After a few minutes, Hux stood up and lightning flashed outside he shivered and nearly tripped over Ren who simply fell over so he was lying completely on the floor.  
Everywhere Hux looked, things hiding in the shadows ran across the room, hiding from him; the shadows that belonged to the creatures mocked him. When he looked at the fire it was still large and dancing as brightly as it had been before, twisting and intertwining it’s individual flames into one. When he looked at the walls shivers ran down his spine; it appeared as though some substance was oozing down them.  
Suddenly he heard a creaking followed by a thud. Almost instantly he froze in place, terrified s to what could be lurking in the shadows in the back of the apartment. It wasn’t until he heard a door slam that he nearly screamed. Quickly he cowered in fear, hiding next to Kylo and trying to shake him awake.  
“Ren, did you hear that?” His voice was shaking more than he’d hoped it would.  
Kylo laid there motionless and Hux frowned. How could he sleep through that? He tried for a little longer, but he still didn’t wake. Kylo’s skin was freezing so Hux moved him closer to the fireplace then wrapped him tightly in both the blankets. Hux was just about to begin searching around when he heard glass shatter. Shaking, he stood and took slow steps in the direction of the sound.  
“Millicent? Is that you?” Yeah, that must be it. Millicent was simply messing with him,  
He tried for a lightswitch then remembered that the power was out; he cursed under his breath and headed towards the bedroom. The flashlight on his phone was useless as the battery was dead...but Kylo’s wasn’t. Quickly he moved back into the room and searched the floor for Kylo’s phone, pausing when he stepped in something warm and wet. Kylo probably just spilled whatever had been left of his latte.  
A flash of lightning and an instant crack of thunder caused Hux to jump out of his skin. In the flash of light he caught a shadowy figure standing across the room. He began searching for Kylo’s phone quicker, needing the light as though it was a protective barrier that could save him. When he found it, he fumbled around with it until his shaking fingers managed to turn the power on. Cautiously, he pointed the light in that direction, illuminating the shadowy area to reveal a chair and lamp.  
Hux released a sigh and looked at Kylo again. He knelt down and tried one more time to wake him up, that's when he noticed; Kylo wasn't breathing. His eyes widened in terror but he didn't have time to do anything as he heard a window open and slam continuously against the wall with the force of the wind. Filled with terror Hux walked back in the direction of the noise, positive now that it wasn't Millicent.  
A flash of lightning revealed an oddly shaped silhouette under the bed. He tiptoed across the room, breathing hard but released a cry of anguish as he cut his foot open in a shattered piece of glass from a… Shining the light on it helped to reveal the shattered remains of a picture frame.  
Staring back at him, covered in shards of glass, was himself and Kylo. He tried to forget about what he saw from Kylo out there as he knelt down to pick it up. For a moment all his fear was gone. Hux held the picture close to himself and felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks; what was going on? Gingerly he set the picture back into the remains of the frame and set it on the night stand.  
Only when he heard a heavy breathing that didn't belong to him did Hux’s terror reenter his body. Quickly he remembered what he was doing. The rain from the open window was pattering into the hardwood flooring, and the wind whipped Hux's hair wildly and sting his cheeks. Slowly he crouched down and shine the light under the bed, waiting a few minutes before looking underneath. His heart was pounding through his chest and he was sure the neighbors could hear it, even through the sound of the storm. The dark space under the bed was empty and Hux let out a slight sigh of relief only for his terror to return seconds later.  
What was that lapping sound? Maybe it was just Millicent licking up the pumpkin spice latte that Kylo spilled on the floor. An eerie creaking caused the hairs in the back of his neck to stand up. Taking deep breaths, Hux turned off the flashlight and slowly tiptoed over to the doorway; here he paused for a few moments to listen for anything else. The lapping noise continued. Millicent sure was adding on to all this unnecessary terror.  
Finally, with his adrenaline pumping, Hux made his way into the living space. His hands were shaking and he struggled to stay silent as he walked. The air was cold and each breath seemed harder to catch as he got closer. He paused in the doorway, just out of sight of the other room. It was quick, he forced himself to do it. Hux jumped into the room and turned the flashlight back on.  
Nothing. No one. Not even Millicent.  
Sighing he walked over to his half full mug. The pumpkin spice latte just sitting there, certainly it was no longer warm. Just as he picked it up an icy hand grabbed his wrist. He gasped and ripped it away, dropping the mug in the process. 

It was the loud shattering noise that caused Hux's head to snap up. The storm outside had stopped and the crackling fire had almost died. There was only a st wind flow outside from the aftermath of the storm. Kylo's arms were wrapped loosely around him as he was now sitting up; Kylo himself was just waking up.  
“Hux? What's wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost.” Kylo's voice was grocery yet worrisome.  
“Nothing I just…” He trailed off as he watched Millicent lapping up the last of Kylo's latte from between the shards of the broken mug. “I had a dream…”  
Kylo's eyes followed Hux's gaze and he frowned. Neither of them knew why it was broken. But Kylo assumed he had kicked it in his sleep.  
“Was it another nightmare?” Kylo questioned the older man, pulling him closer.  
“I...yeah…” Hux nodded and looked away, thinking of how real it had all felt.  
“It's late, we're both exhausted. How about we get this mess cleaned up and go back to bed.” It was more of a statement then it was a question.  
“Very well…” Hux shivered and moved over to pick up Millicent.  
“Oh and Hux?” Kylo called over his shoulder as he picked up the shards.  
“Yes, Ren?” Hux was stroking Millicent's fur and holding her close to his chest.  
“You know what caused this right?” He was tired and Hux could tell he didn't want to be cleaning a spilled pumpkin spice latte right now.  
“I….no, I don't.” Hux shook his head and walked into the kitchen to grab some paper towels.  
“Well I do.” Hux tilted his head at Kylo as this was said. “All I can tell you is no more pumpkin spice lattes before bed.”


End file.
